Philip Collins
Prince Phillip Collins was the husband of Princess Alaina, brother-in-law of Princess Luna, and son-in-law of King Edward Stark. He served as the minor protagonist of Sims3CopperFox's Opposite Princess Challenge playthrough, who is now known as Koffee. Phillip was a perfect match for Alaina, as everything about him complimented Alaina's personality in every way. Destined to be the next king, he lived a life of leisure with his beautiful wife up until their demise. Though no one knows who he was before he came into the challenge, one may assume that he's a descendant of a royal family from a distant kingdom that was betrothed to Alaina - which may explain his actions in this particular playthrough. On the premise that he was betrothed to Princess Alaina, he may have eventually lost his infatuation with his young bride. But, as he himself was a young adult, he was forced into matrimony before he could expel all his energy into doing things a young prince would do - travel the world, bed as many women as possible, having many balls and feasts with friends and nobles alike. So, it may have been no surprise that a young woman that was as beautiful as his own wife would come and beguile him every single night, but only to return to her chamber that the King only had access to. Easily swayed - as he was a flirt by nature - Prince Phillip fell in love with this mysterious young woman who called herself Luna. Through her seduction, Phillip and Luna made love. Phillip was smitten with her, and from their affair, came their only child - a daughter named Kloee. When Luna discovered that she was with child, she told Phillip. Knowing that she was a prisoner of the King's and not wanting his child to be a prisoner like her mother, Phillip helped Luna escape her chamber. But, this would be his downfall. Luna lured Phillip down into the castle dungeon and locked him away below. He died alongside his wife and father-in-law and never saw Kloee grow up, as Luna made sure of that. Personality Phillip was a Sim who definitely fit the "Prince" description, as his traits were Brave, Flirty, Neurotic, Night Owl, and Snob. His lifetime wish was to be a Gold Digger, and he may have accomplished this through marrying Princess Alaina, as she died before him. His favorite food was Tri-Tip Steak, his favorite music was Dark Wave, and his favorite color was Blue. Appearance Phillip may not be handsome by today's Sims standards, but for the Sims 3, he was what would pass as handsome. His cheeks were defined, his jawbone was sharp, and physique was that of an athlete who plays a sport all the time - thin, but muscular enough. His short, swept-back hair was the sun-bleached blond, and his eyes were this intense bluish-gray that would resemble a morning sky on the shores of a beach. His entire main outfit came from the Sims 3 Supernatural Expansion Pack, but he doesn't wear a crown like the rest of the royal family members. Trivia * Prince Phillip Collins is a Capricorn, or the Mountain Sea-Goat, which is the sign that is most compatible with Virgo - the sign of his wife, Princess Alaina. order to be a Capricorn, one must be born between December 21st-23rd and January 19th-20th. They are known to be responsible, patient, ambitious, resourceful, and loyal. However, they can also be dictatorial, inhibited, conceited, distrusting, and unimaginative.